


Vanilla

by Onus_Probandi



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 9S slept with 801S for anyone who wants to know, F/M, Genderbends and smut a - fucking - gain, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: 9S faces her fears.





	Vanilla

She feels the claw draw across her face but this time, it's longer, drawn out in slow motion and her wires and tubes are being devoured, torn out of her chest in a display of gory despair. She... something is being dragged from her vocal cords and it's not a scream, it's a wail of inhuman pitch, her tongue tasting blood as the flesh of her throat ripped.  
  
There's more of the red, viscous oil on her face, but it's not hers.   
  
It's...it's not hers.   
  
Heat builds behind her eyes as tears burn at the edges between all-consuming depression, blind fury and the need to kill. Her vision blurs at the seams as it all sets in, the surprise machine attack, her own lackadaisical behavior, 2B pushing her aside…   
  
2B...oh god, _2B_ .   
  
She can hear it in her ears, even over her deathly screech, the sound of his head separating from his neck. The damned machine ate it.   
  
“9S! YoRHa unit 9S!” 4B grabs her arm and she jolts, violently wanting to stay, needing to stay with him. “Goddamn it, someone help me! She's not moving! And alert 2B’s operator that he's lost...connection with his body.”   
  
“What about her? She's screaming like an animal!”   
  
She fights against them, screaming threats of murder and death until she feels the connection between her body and mind sever and she's plunged into darkness.

* * *

  
9S stares at her fist, watching it hang before gaining the burst of boldness and knocking against his door. She knows the code and it's probably unlocked, but she feels that the events of the last few days have merited a knock.   
  
Silence. And she hears him moving around before he call, “come in.”   
  
The door slides open as 2B admires the seamless edges between his neck and chin in the mirror mounted to the wall across from his bed. It's strange, he's heard that the Healers erased that part of his memory, so he can't exactly recall where the wound was, but he's read the mission reports and he knows it's somewhere between his Adam's Apple and his breastbone.   
  
He turns his head, wincing a bit at the sudden sensation, and his expression, tight and focused, softens when he sees his visitor.   
  
“9S…” Ever since he returned to his body, he's been without her. She's been avoiding him, it seems and it's troubling considering the passages involving her in those mission reports.   
  
She stares down at her clenched hands, her eyes startlingly bare. There's something written on her face, something that feels wrong on her skin.   
  
Shame. He's worn it too many times to not recognize it.   
  
“What is it?” He asks, lowering his chin to look at her. She isn't wearing her shoes either, so she's even shorter than normal.   
  
Her eyes dart up, frigid blues burning into his skin. They roam his neck, taking in its smooth perfection and desperate to ease the sight of blood and torn components from her waking vision. She bites her lip as bile eats at her insides, threatening to spew from her lips as those memories come to her.   
  
She inhales.   
  
Exhales.   
  
Reaches over and hugs him.   
  
Holds him. Her face is in his chest and her arms can barely loop around his torso but she crushes him. The air leaves his systems as he cycles through his options, finally deciding on awkwardly patting her shoulder. Her slim frame shook at the touch and he wondered if he had done something to offend her before she stood on her toes and then some, stretching her body until she could plant a kiss against his neck.   
  
2B's skin flared starting from where her lips softly grazed, a pleasant trickle of heat that spread throughout his body. She refused to move, her lips locked against his skin and her posture giving no illusion regarding their differences in height.

Finally, she pulled away, eyes flickering around his stunned expression before darting to her socks.

“That's...that's um...where your wound was.”

Right where his chin met his throat. His hand cupped the area, feeling nothing disturb his fingers.

Still...his body shivered at the ghost of 9S warm mouth against him…

He bridged the gap between them, pulling her close and burying his nose into her soft, sweet smelling hair. He could smell the lavender soap she used to clean her body clinging to her skin, and the scent of something warm and creamy he didn't know the name of in her hair.

2B pulled back, his breath heavy and his eyes level with her lips. Pink and full and oh so shiny, he's seen them twist into an arrogant smirk, bloom in the form of a pout and those elegant curves of her smile.

_Shit…_

He can't help himself. He's thought so many times about taking those lips for his own when he sees her smile. They've kissed and he’s seen her kiss someone else before, but in his mind those lips would always return to him because that was where they belonged: against his.

Isn't that why he had protected her? Because it was in the best interests of both of them? Because the thought of those lips...of _her_ with anyone else, against anyone else...he has no point of reference anymore but he imagines that his head being torn off is a small pinprick compared to the gaping wound left in his chest when he sometimes dreams that she had found comfort in the company of another YoRHa.

But isn't that why they had new bodies? New personalities with no recollection of any emotional baggage, a new body, clean and untouched by whoever spoiled her the last time. For her, she had forgotten her past lovers, if any, and cleaved only unto him.

Selfishly, he keeps her for himself, he devours her love, sustaining his life with her.

He repays her renewed loyalty to him by pressing his lips to hers. Her face shows surprise and her body doesn't quite know how to react, her expression torn between shock and relief, her hands frozen in the position between holding him and throwing her hands up in surprise.

Finally, her mind decided this is what she wanted and slowly, as if gauging his responses to contact, she pulled him close, running her fingers through his hair.

2B wrapped his arms around her body, grasping her backside with one arm and supporting her head with the other.

Tongues fought with each other, their owners groaning whenever they could separate from the warm confines of their mouths. Saliva escaped them, following hot exhales of air and a shivering moan from his smaller partner.

Their crotches rubbed together as he shifted, bringing her as close to his body as he could manage. Her ass hit the bed with a satisfying sound, her body falling next. He landed on top of her, wet lips parted as he panted for air, inhaling her sweet scent and taking in her softly erotic face.

He bit his lip to quell his emotions, to resist the urge to take her right then, like he had done in the past. No, his 9S deserved all the pleasure in the world, to feel every wire twinge and detonate in a way only sex and drugs could make them feel.

2B’s fingers fondled the gold of her buttons, watching her writhe in anticipation. His thoughts arranged themselves from various fantasies, piecing together just how he wanted to please her tonight.

 _Yes..._ that'll be perfect.

He undid her jacket, slowly exposing her skin to the climate controlled air. There was a soft flesh of pink on her cheeks as he did so, her lust being momentarily overtaken by shame.

2B sat up, admiring her modest chest as he thought of what he needed to say.

He leaned close to her ear, pressing his lips against the soft shell.

“Take your clothes off, 9S.”

“Wha?!” She sputtered, cheeks a deep red. He smiled, holding back a laugh, pressing his lips to her neck before climbing off of her body.

He watched her as she calmed her nerves, slowly pulling off her coat, then her undershirt. Her pink, slightly hardening nipples glistened in the light, growing erect under his gaze. She stretched out her legs as she tugged off her skirt and shorts, letting them fall wherever and leaving very little to the imagination with her black panties. She seemed reluctant to take those off herself, waiting for him to do it for her.

2B pulled his shirt off, leaving his gloves and pants on for the moment. He returned to her, cupping her face with a soft, gentle hand.

And then he flipped her over.

“Gah?!” She gave him an indignant stare while he reached over her head and grabbed the pillow. “Warn me next time, 2B…”

 _Next time._ Oh yes, there would be a next time. Perhaps when they awoke again, who knows? It depends, doesn't it? It depends on how much time they had. And he would ensure that they would have all the time in the world…

“Here, 9S.” He handed her pillow and placed his hands on her lithe hips.

She hugged the pillow to her chest, slightly confused as to why he wanted her to –

She felt his fingers, rough with the leather of his gloves, push her underwear aside and another probe her genitals. It seemed he was in no mood for subterfuge, taking those panties off and leaving her in her socks.

She held the pillow a bit closer.

9S was easy to arouse, growing wet with just his words in the times they had been together in the past. He could get her off easily now, knowing her ever weak point, her every kink.

He licked his lips, wetting them with spittle before slowly trailing down her vagina with his tongue. She made a sound of confused content, moaning shakily and clenching the pillow.

He ran his tongue to her stiffening clitoris, flicking the bud and wetting her flesh with his saliva. She always comes back tight, her body needing more lubrication to take anything in. It's frustrating, but he supposes that it's practice.

9S groaned into the pillow, the feeling of his warm organ slowly coating her body with his fluid. His mouth breathed hot air onto her as he thrust his tongue inside to explore her reactions.

Her toes curled, her breath escaping her in a meek cry that was more whimper than moan. Her back arched, driving him deeper into her canal. How did he know...how did he know she liked this? Or maybe he didn't and all he wanted to do was please her however he could.

Either way, it's enjoyable to say the least. He's skilled in the art of cunnilingus, his tongue tasting her insides and her body growing light as he used his fingers to tease her clit. Her body shook and tremored, genitalia growing slick with her own fluids. She hissed at each roll of his mouth, grinding herself on the seam of the pillowcase.

“Nghh...2B!” She cried, her voice trembling as she shook, pulling the seam against her crotch and tickling his nose with the soft fabric. She came with a harsh buck of her waist, staining her anchor with a mixture of their fluids. “A-ah…”

He pulled back, licking his lips and drawing her taste deeper into his mouth.

Her body rested against the pillow as she caught her breath, chest heaving and body trembling. She had the look of someone who got more than what they expected, her eyes low and her voice a droning moan.

2B couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

He climbed atop her, placing his hands on hers, kissing her head, face and ears. He played aftercare with her for a moment, affection flowing freely to soothe any pain that he had inflicted on her.

His erection rubbed against her backside as he pulled one glove off after another, exposing his hands. He cupped her curves slowly, admiring her, playing to her weaknesses and feeding off her confusion from his sudden switch to gentle.

The sweet scents of those collectable soaps stuck to his lips. How many of those baths did she take? He wondered if she only used these kinds of soaps or if she had more he didn't know about. Maybe later he would try one with her.

He ground his hips into hers. She made a sound of distress, needing the teasing to stop.

Had she missed him? Did it feel like her body was being torn apart when she had to watch him die? Did it feel _just like_ it did when he watched her die at his hand?

He wondered…

He reached down between them, undoing his pants and pulling them off. His cock brushed against her backside, sending shivers down her spine.

It was actually happening, wasn't it…? She gnawed on her lips, her breathing growing erratic.

She's touched herself before but she's never had anything down...there...Christ, she was ridiculous. Why was she embarrassed by a piece of hardware?

She feels pressure against her vagina, feels it slip and glide along her wet folds. 2B presses his lips her collar, feeling her pulse rate throb against his skin.

“Relax, Nines.” He whispered, genuinely concerned for her. The last thing she needed to do was to have her body shut down due to her racing pulse.

She laughed at the usage of her nickname. It came out cracked, shards of glass they sometimes find in the sand. “S-sorry... I'm not used to...I've never done this.”

He's glad she can't see his face.

He gives her one last affectionate kiss to her forehead.

Saying that 9S is tight is obvious, her small stature guarantees it, and he's been inside her at least twice, but he doesn't quite remember this feeling of intense heat and pressure on all sides.

He grips her hips, clinging to her for stability. He can feel her stretch, her body tensing and her nails digging into the fluff material of his pillow. “Uh…! Ah…!” She arched her back, holding the pillow close as if for protection or something to stabilize her body.

“2-2B!” Oh, how he loved it when she said his name.

He pushed, sheathing himself in her body, taking joy in her surprised wail and shuddering moan.

“Gah... na...to... _eeek!”_ She cried, tossing her head back. “D... Don't...do th...at.”

He gave her an apologetic kiss, the feeling of wet _her_ trailing down his cock and onto the skin of his pelvis.

He held her hips in place as he began to move, pulling out and pushing back in, slowly as if not to break her. She groaned, her chest pressed flat against the bed, the sensation of his full shaft crawling inside of her mental processes and refused to leave.

Finally, slowly, she began to move with him, the sound of the bodies loud in the soundproofed walls of the Bunker. Only the stars could see them, and only the void of space could judge them.

She arched her ass, giving him more of her as she dragged her nails on her own arm. “Ah...ah... _nghh, Toobie…”_

Did she really call him that?

The nickname was cute and he ate it up, fucking her harder and with purpose. One purpose. To make her come and scream his name at the top of her lungs.

Maybe that was irresponsible, considering he had no idea if YoRHa rooms are truly soundproof but he supposed now was the time of trying.

He increased his pace, burying himself in her, taking her in and out, making the most out of her short fuse. She was already shaking, her body nearing its end. He could hear it in her voice, the way her vowels turned into cries.

He was close himself, feeling it work right into his heart.

Taking this as a sign to finish on a high note, he kept her steady as he thrust, hard and fast deep into her. 9S cried, her body seizing up and releasing in one burst. He's forgotten how she orgasms, her body shaking and trembling and crying out for clemency. She thrusts against him, drawing his own orgasm out with her tight grip on his cock and the sound of her lovely voice saying his name.

* * *

 

"It's called 'vanilla,’” 9S says, showing him the handcrafted label of the soap bottle. “I like the warm way it smells.” She tips the bottle and pours a small amount into the bathwater.

“It's nice…” 2B hums as he swirls his hand around the water. His eyes watch her as she undressed, and he takes a moment to do the same.

“The smell was nice. It was in your hair.” 2B reminisced on the scent he couldn't place when he was kissing her soft, sweet lips.

“Oh, yeah...haha...it's my favorite.” She sinks into the water, her hair spreading out on the surface.

She hesitates. She's still shy, even after all this.

“Do you...want to join me for a bath, Toobie?”

He smiles, his fingers going to the spot on his neck her lips worshipped.

“Yes. That would be nice.”


End file.
